In a conventional coring operation a certain amount of core material is usually lost, thus making it difficult to correlate the remaining material with the well logs to identify the original depth or position of the core sample. The information provided by laboratory core analysis is of reduced value when the particular sample cannot be properly correlated with the other information about the borehole.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of correlating a core sample with its original position in a borehole.